Shelter
by Shooting The Stars
Summary: Rachel takes her Niece in after she turns up on her doorstep, but why is she there? Rachel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_So I previously wrote a story called I'll Be Watching You, and after months of not writing, I decided to delete the majority of my stories and re-write them. This story is set in Series 5, as if Phil had already left. I plan on writing more as long as people are interested, so please review to let me know. Thanks!_

Approaching the house nervously, I knocked on the door with hesitation, my palms sweaty. I hadn't seen my Aunt in 3 years, I'd been living with my Mum and my brother Phil in Liverpool for a while and my Mum refused to make contact with Rachel on numerous occasions after their big fallout over Eddie. Now Phil was off at University and well, lets just say me and Mum didn't see eye to eye, hence why I had decided to come and see Rachel. I knew she'd be able to help.

"Jess?" She questioned, opening the door. "What are you doing here?" I hesitated "I needed somewhere to stay, I'll find somewhere else if it's any troub-" She cut across me, taking my bag. "Of course it's not, love, come in!" I stepped inside, welcomed by a much needed hug. "I've missed you" I said, holding on to Rachel tight. "I've missed you too Jess" she smiled, putting down my bag. "How about we have a cup of tea and a chat? I'll even crack open the biscuits?" I nodded and smiled for the first time "that'd be nice, Rach."

We settled down in the living room soon after, Rachel filling me in on Waterloo Road after I had asked her how things were. I pretended to listen, attempting to make small talk so that she wouldn't ask why I had came to see her. "So" she began. "What's gone on with your Mum, eh?" Putting down her mug on the coffee table in front of us, Rachel waited for me to speak, clearly expecting to hear all the details. "I don't want to talk about it." Staring into my mug, Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, cupping my face with her hand gently. I flinched at her touch, and although I had hoped that she hadn't noticed, I was aware that she had as she pulled her hand away quickly, concern crossing her features. "Come on love, I just want to help." I sighed and continued to avoid her gaze "please Rach." She nodded reluctantly, knowing better than to push me. "So if you're planning on staying, maybe you should start Waterloo Road next week?" I smiled slightly, looking at her to show my appreciation. "I'd like that."

XXXXX

"You're quiet" Rachel said, getting out of the car. We'd got to School early so that I could find a uniform and get enrolled, but my mind was on other things. "There's no need to be nervous you know" she smiled, showing me around. I nodded simply, following her to her office. Once we'd sorted things out, I headed to the toilets to change into my uniform, leaving Rachel to get my timetable and locker key. I was ready within a couple of minutes, only to find that the sleeves on my blazer were too short, revealing the dark purple bruises on each of my wrists. Pulling at the sleeves as much as I could, I sighed and left the toilets, hoping that no-one would notice.

When I returned to the office, I found Rachel talking to a woman with curly, dark brown hair, who introduced herself as Miss Campbell. "She's head of Pastoral Care" Rachel informed me. "Yeah, any problems at all, you come and see me okay?" She added, smiling widely at me. I nodded and looked to Rachel, wanting to get on. "Can I go?" I asked, opening the door. "Yes, Joyce has your timetable" She smiled. "Have a good day!" But I'd already gone, picking my timetable and key up from the Secretary, I went to find my locker. This was going to be _such _a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I had found my locker, the bell rang, signalling the start of registration. Looking around, I clutched my timetable, completely clueless as to where I needed to be. "Are you new?" Two girls approached me, the blonde speaking to me first. I nodded "Jess, I need to find Mr Clarkson's room." They smiled, introducing themselves as Sam and Lauren and told me that they too were in Mr Clarkson's form. I was slightly relieved, they seemed friendly and it was good to have someone looking out for me already. "So what brings you here?" Lauren asked as they headed up the stairs, pulling me with them. I paused for a moment, trying to think of a good excuse. I'd already decided that I was going to keep the fact that Rachel and I were related a secret until someone found out for themselves, so I settled on trying to avoid the conversation for now. "Long story" I replied, following them through the classroom door. "Sir this is Jess, she's new" Sam informed a man sat at the desk at the front of the classroom, whom I presumed to be Mr Clarkson. "Nice to meet you Jess, I'm sure Lauren and Sam will look after you." I smiled at him shyly before sitting down at a desk with Sam, Lauren in front with another girl.

"What happened to your arm?" Sam pried as the sleeve on my blazer moved, revealing the cluster of bruises on my wrist. I pulled down my sleeve, folding my arms so that they were no longer visible "nothing." "Well it's clearly not-" "Just leave it!" I snapped, clearly touching a nerve as Sam frowned "alright, chill out." Sighing, I apologised and said that it wasn't important; I knew she was only trying to help but I didn't want or need it off someone that I'd just met a matter of minutes ago. When the bell rang, I took myself off to my next lesson with Lauren and Sam, feeling guilty about the way I'd snapped.

The day went by pretty quickly and soon, it was time to go home. I headed back to Rachel's office after saying goodbye to Sam and Lauren, taking as much time as I could. I knew that Rach would want to know all about my day but I couldn't be bothered in the slightest to make conversation; I was too busy thinking through how I was going to explain what had happened with my Mum. Rachel was ruthless, she wouldn't let it go until she found out the truth, I just had to think of something that would justify why I had turned up on her doorstep. As for Sam, I'd made her agree not to tell anyone about the bruises. She and Lauren, as well as the other kids, were so far unaware that I was related to their Headmistress and that was the way I wanted it to stay, for now at least.

"Good day?" Rachel smiled, getting up from behind her desk as I sat down. "Yeah it was alright" I replied, putting my bag on the floor. "How long till we can go?" "Well, I've got no meetings tonight, so I can just take all of the boring paperwork home instead. That sound good?" She asked, putting her laptop away. I nodded and picked up my belongings as Rachel threw me the keys "meet me at the car." Heading downstairs and out to the car park, I unlocked the car, waiting for Rachel. I contemplated telling her the truth about my Mum and what had happened but I knew she and Rachel didn't get on, and I didn't want anything to kick off between them. "Ready to go?" Rachel asked, getting in beside me. "Yeah" I replied, turning up the radio.

Later that evening, Rachel and were sat on the sofa watching TV when my phone went, alerting me that I had a text. Picking it up, I was alarmed to see it was from my Mum.' Don't you dare say a word. You know what'll happen.' I put it back in my pocket without replying, turning my attention back to the TV. "You okay?" Broken out of my trance by Rachel's soft voice, I looked towards her and smiled slightly. "Never better."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter jumps from first to third person narrative somewhere in the middle._

The week went by without much trouble; I was settling into Waterloo Road nicely and Sam, Lauren and I had already become firm friends. Rachel and I were getting along great, however on Sunday evening she had caught sight of the now fading bruises on my wrists and questioned what had happened. I was so close to telling her the truth, I felt as though if she knew she might be able to help, but our conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing. My Mum had figured that I would go to stay with Rachel and called to say that she was going to come and pick me up the following day. Rachel had insisted that there was no need, however, Mum was persistent and like I thought, turned up at School the next day.

She had headed to the office to speak to Rachel and soon after, I arrived, being dragged out of School by my Mum. "You're coming home with me, now" she shouted, ignoring Rachel's pleas for us all to sit down and discuss it. "Mel, come on, let go of her" Rachel said, frowning at her sister whilst trying to separate us. I looked intently at my Aunt, fear stricken in my eyes. Shaking my head, I pulled free from my Mum's violent grip and got into her car hesitantly, knowing it was the only way to stop her from having an outburst in the middle of the car park. Mouthing that I was sorry to Rachel through the window, I put my head down as the car sped off, taking me out of the School grounds.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Mum spat viciously. I tutted, amazed that she seemed oblivious to what she had done. "Getting way from you! Rachel cares about me, she doesn't treat me like shit like you do!" Taking one hand off the steering wheel, she slapped my face forcefully in anger. "You do not speak to me like that!" Clutching my cheek, I ignored her comments and pushed myself against the window, as far away from her reach as possible. Before I knew it, the car had begun to descend down the hillside, overturning rapidly. Screaming in fear and pain, we reached the bottom. I tried to pull my phone from my pocket, but it was no use; darkness was already upon me.

XXXXX

When I woke, pain pierced through every part of my body. Putting my hand to a damp patch on my head, I gagged at the sight of the crimson blood covering my palm. "I've called an ambulance, just try to stay calm!" A man emerged from the other side of the car where my Mum lay, unconscious and bleeding. My phone was now on my lap; too scared to move I looked towards it "Rachel." My voice was quiet and muffled but he knew what I meant. I could hear him speaking to her on the phone as I fought against the will to sleep. My eyes fluttered shut slowly again, unable to stay awake any longer.

XXXXX

Rachel's lunch time management meeting with Chris and Kim was quite a busy one; there were many issues that still hadn't been dealt with as a result of the merger, and slowly, the girl gang problem was beginning to get out of control. "How's Jess settling in?" Chris asked. Rachel sighed, running a hand through her hair. "She was doing great." Frowning slightly, Kim looked to Rachel in confusion; "was?" Rachel proceeded to tell both of them what had happened only a matter of minutes ago, the ringing of her phone making her pause. "Rachel Mason" she answered, colour slowly draining from her face as the man on the other end of the line spoke. "Okay, thank you." Hanging up, Rachel grabbed her coat from behind her desk, scrambling to find her car keys in her handbag. "What's happened?" Chris asked, looking at Kim skeptically. "There's been an accident, Jess and Mel" Rachel answered, her voice trembling. "I've got to go, can you look after this place please?" "Of course, go go" Kim ushered her out, shouting after her. "Let us know if there's any news."

XXXXX

"Jess!" I opened my eyes reluctantly, feeling a soft hand shaking my shoulder gently. Looking around I noticed that I was in the back of an ambulance, a paramedic and Rachel next to me. Pulling the oxygen mask off my face, I turned to Rachel and spoke quietly. "What happened?" She took hold of my hand, her face pale. "You were in an accident, love." I put the mask back onto my face, already feeling breathless. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" the paramedic reassured me as I held Rachel's hand as tight as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

The light was blinding when I woke, my surroundings unfamiliar. Almost instantly I knew that I was in Hospital, the smell of cleanliness hitting my nose and knocking me sick. But however much I tried, I could not remember what had brought me here, why I was now in a hospital bed, pain searing through every possible part of my body. A doctor came in at once, Rachel following her, and she rushed over, sitting herself in the chair beside me. "Jess, I was so worried" she took my hand, worry etched on her face. She didn't look too good herself I had to admit; her hair was pulled back and her face was pale. "I can't remember anything" I frowned. "Only that I was in the car with Mum and-" Stopping myself from speaking, I knew that I had to keep quiet about what happened in the car until I knew where my Mum was. "It crashed" Rachel carried on, oblivious as to what I was going to say. I nodded in agreement, already figuring out that that was what had happened. "Where's Mum?" Anticipation was clear in my voice, Rachel's face dropping as I mentioned her name. "She's in a coma" she informed me, tears brimming in her eyes. Squeezing her hand gently, I nodded in acceptance. "What happened in the car, before the crash?" I looked to her "we were just arguing." "Was that it?" She asked, clearly knowing that there was something else to it. I nodded and told her I was tired, before she got up and told me she would be back soon.

XXXXX

(Rachel's POV)

Leaving Jess to rest, I headed outside and got a taxi back to School to collect my bag and car from where I'd left it. Kim and Chris were waiting in my office when I arrived; School had finished half an hour ago and they obviously knew I'd come back once I had some news. "How are they?" Kim asked worriedly as I came through the door. "Mel's in a coma and Jess, well she's got a list of injuries as long as my arm" I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair. "They were arguing before the accident and Jess had a mark on her face, like she'd been hit." "What and you think it was her Mum?" Chris asked as I nodded. "She had marks on her arms before, something's going on." "I think you should talk to her about it, it's worth a try Rach" Kim smiled slightly, in an attempt to reassure me. "Yeah" I agreed, getting my bag. "I better be getting back." "Look, we'll keep this place running for a few days, no objections" Chris said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and Kim pulled me into a hug "yeah and let us know if you need anything." "Thank you." After saying goodbye, I decided to take the short walk to my car, worry about Jess and Mel's states filling my mind.

**Reviews are really appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Jess' POV)**

I gave up on trying to sleep soon after Rachel left. Everytime I closed my eyes, my mother's screams filled my ears and I felt as though I was back in the car, unable to get out. I was trapped; trapped in this awful hospital, trapped with my Mum and the abuse, and trapped with Rachel asking me endless questions about what had really happened. I knew that I needed to tell her, otherwise if my Mum did wake up, I'd have to go back and I honestly didn't think I'd come back out of that house alive. Me and Mum had always had big arguments, but a year ago was the first time that she hit me and she _swore _it would never happen again. I was either a guillable teenager or just a girl who had trusted her Mother despite their differences, I really thought that she meant what she said. Only four days later, I had ended up blacking out on the kitchen floor, covered in blood after she had punched and kicked the life out of me because I hadn't tided my bedroom. I'd never felt so alone; Phil had headed to University and I was left with her, the one person in the world that was supposed to protect and love me. And so it carried on, until I managed to escape through my bedroom window one day and go to the one person that I knew _would _protect me, Rachel.

That very person interrupted my thoughts as she entered the room, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" She sat down beside me, placing her cup on the small table and taking my hand soothingly.

"I'm okay." I forced a smile and she shot me one back, reassuring me that it was going to be okay.

"Miss Campbell and Mr Mead are asking after you" Rachel said "they're going to keep School going for a few days so I can be here with you."

I shook my head gently, trying to avoid causing myself anymore pain. "You don't need to be."

"But I want to" she smiled again, spotting my doctor outside. "I'm just going to catch the Doctor to ask how your Mum's doing, okay?" I nodded and looked on as she spoke to him, concern etched across her face.

Rachel returned soon after and sat beside me once again, informing me that I had to stay in for the night under observation. I wasn't happy at all, I just wanted to go back to Rachel's and get out of this awful hospital. We sat in silence for the next half an hour or so, Rachel looking towards me every so often as I continued to think about my Mum and what would happen if she woke up. I knew that no matter what happened, I couldn't go back there.

"Did your Mum hit you Jess?" Rachel broke the silence. "You can tell me."

I nodded and looked towards her, tears in my eyes. "Please help me Rach?"

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, comments are greatly recieved. _


	6. Chapter 6

**(Rachel's POV)**

I swallowed the lump that had appeared in my throat all of a sudden, moving so that I was sat on the edge of Jess' bed. "Of course I will." I pulled her into a hug gently, rubbing her back in an attempt to stop the tears that were now freely falling down her face. My thoughts turned to what had gone on with her and Mel; it had become clear now, the bruises that I had asked her about a few days ago were obviously Mel's doing too. Her own Mother had done that to her, I felt sick at the thought that my Sister could have done something so disgusting and if she did wake up, I'd be sure to tell her exactly how I felt about it and ensure that Jess was safe. She was the most important person in my life, I didn't have anyone else. I'd do anything to protect her.

After Jess had settled and reluctantly fell asleep, I left her room to get some much needed fresh air; I never was a one for hospitals. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I saw that I had a missed call from Kim, presumably wanting to know if there was any news. I hit the call button and pressed my phone to my ear, unprepared as Kim picked up almost immediately. "Hey" she answered. "I was right" sighing, I continued to relay the conversation Jess and I had had to Kim. She was my most trusted friend, I was sure that I could rely on her to keep it quiet and knew that she cared about both me and Jess. "Poor kid." Kim paused for a moment, as though she was wondering whether to continue. "Any change on Mel?" I sighed to myself "not that I know of, I better go and see her." I stood from the bench I had been sat on and wiped the tears away that were threatening to escape from my eyes. "Alright well you know where I am if you need anything." "Yeah thanks Kim, see you soon." Hanging up, I put my phone back into my back and headed back into the hospital and into Mel's room. She was hooked up to numerous machines, she was lifeless, or not so the Nurse told me. "Some people like to think they can hear you" she smiled, leaving us alone before I had a chance to respond.

"Why did you do it Mel?" My voice was bitter and full of anger, I couldn't hide how I felt about the situation and I was sure that Mel herself would know how annoyed I would have been. "She's just a kid." It was as though I expected her to reply, to pretend that she hadn't done anything and that Jess was making it all up. I knew what she was like, she'd lied far too many times for me to believe her and this time I wasn't going to forgive her, no matter what happened. After everything that had happened with Eddie and Phil, and now Jess, there was no going back. I knew that no matter how bad it sounded, we would all be better off if Mel never woke up. Jess would be safe with me and there was always a place for Phil if he wanted or needed it, anytime. I left the room without another word, closing the door behind me. She was no sister of mine.

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy these past few days._


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Jess was being discharged, under strict instructions to take things easy and stay at home until she felt well enough to return to School. She'd suffered from concussion, broke three ribs and twisted her ankle as well as numerous cuts and bruises. There was still no change in Mel's condition, however to my surprise, Jess had asked if I'd heard any news many times. I think she blamed herself for the accident and what had happened to both her and Mel, even though it wasn't her fault.

Jess and I headed home that evening; she was already saying that she wanted to go back to School and I knew it wouldn't be long before I couldn't stop her.

"You need to rest for a few days at least remember."

Rolling her eyes at me, she settled on the sofa, throwing her crutches down beside her. "But I'll be bored soon, I'm going back on Monday." I sighed, knowing how stubborn she could be at times.

"Can I have painkillers yet?" Jess asked as I checked my watch and nodded. Fetching a glass of water from the Kitchen, I handed it to her and popped two pills out of the packet into her hand "sore?" She nodded, sitting back on the sofa.

"How about we put on a DVD, order some Pizza and have a quiet night in?" I suggested "I'll even let you pick the film."

"Harry Potter?" she asked as I laughed, it'd always been her favourite.

XXXXX

Monday morning came around fairly quick; Jess was determined that she was going back to School and although I wasn't keen on the idea, I knew that it would probably do her good to go.

"And if you need to go home-"

"Come and find you, I get it Rach!" She shut the car door carefully so she didn't cause herself any more pain, leaving me to go to my office as she went to meet Sam and Lauren. It was only eight-fifteen so inside was empty aside from members of staff and a few Sixth Formers. As I headed up the stairs to my office, Kim appeared on the corridor, looking surprised to see me.

"We didn't think you'd be back today Rach."

"Me neither, but Jess insisted on coming back to School so here I am!" I laughed slightly, entering the office and putting down my bags.

"How is she?" Kim asked, shutting the door behind us.

"Quiet, I think she's worried about what might happen." Sighing I sat down beside Kim as she silently willed me to continue. "I think she's scared that if Mel wakes up she'll know that Jess told me what happened and well, I don't know really. She doesn't want to talk about it."

"She'll be alright Rach, I promise" Kim smiled at me reassuringly. "It might do her good being here."

"That's what I thought" I replied. "Thanks for keeping this place going while I've been gone."

"It was no trouble, well when I say no trouble I might be lying." She laughed "but Chris handled most of it, he's been great."

"Good" I smiled, looking at my watch. "Come on then, I believe it's opening time."

XXXXX

**(Jess' POV)**

When the bell rang, Sam, Lauren and I headed to our first class, Science with Mr Mead. "So what actually happened?" Lauren asked as we headed through the doors; she had noticed that I'd skipped over the details as to why the car crashed and what had happened to my Mum.

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's alright." I sighed, watching as Sam elbowed Lauren in the side and she cursed her for it.

"Yeah course it is" Sam smiled. "Come on."

The lesson dragged over, I'd never realised how boring Science could be at times. I hadn't really listened much though, I was too busy worrying that my Mum would wake up and I wouldn't know. If she found out that I'd told Rachel she'd been hitting me, she'd kill me, I knew that much. Rachel had insisted that things would be okay now I'd told her, but she didn't know how bad my Mum could get when she was angry, and I didn't want my Aunt to be on the receiving end either.

My day didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped, by third period I had already snapped at my friends for asking if I was okay and at lunch, Rachel came to find me in the canteen. "What's happened?" I asked as she took me outside.

"The hospital phoned" she sighed. "Your Mum's awake."

_A/N: I'm not going to be very popular for not killing Mel off, haha. :P Reviews would be great!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've been so busy and too happy about my GCSE results to sit down and write anything! I start Sixth Form next week so I'll try to finish this story off before then because I probably won't have much time afterwards. Only a couple of chapters after this one to go, so please review and let me know what you think. :-)_

Rachel guided me out of the corridor and into a nearby classroom, as though she wanted to prevent anyone from hearing our conversation. "You don't need to worry" she said, trying but failing to reassure me. There had always been a possibility that my Mum would wake up, I had just hoped that it wouldn't have been for a while, not until I had figured out what I was going to do. Rachel would want me to stay with her, she had already made that perfectly clear and yes, I was happy there, but neither of us would be safe. "Jess are you listening?"

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind and looked at Rachel "what were you saying?"

She had sat me down on a chair beside her and her arm was draped around my back in an attempt to put me at ease. "If you don't want to see her I understand, it's okay."

I shook my head and pulled myself from Rachel's grasp "it's not okay."

"Jess, she won't hurt either of us, I promise."

"You don't know that!"

Rachel sighed and reached out to touch me but I moved away, and headed for the door quickly.

"I've gotta go." Rushing out of the room before she could stop me, I paced down the corridor. Tears were now falling freely down my face, blocking my vision and causing numerous looks from a few of the younger kids.

I stormed into the girls toilets and locked myself in a cubicle, relieved to be alone at last. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

XXXXX

**Rachel's POV**

Almost an hour after the final bell of the day had rang, I drove out of the now pretty much empty car park alone. Jess had presumably left for home already, so I decided to go and visit Mel without her, knowing that it was the perfect time to warn her about involving the Police.

When I arrived, Mel was sat up and visibly awake, a nurse at her bedside. "Rachel" she said as I entered the room and sat down on the chair beside her.

"Why Mel?" I asked, anger evident in my tone.

She frowned "I don't understand, it was an accident Rach."

"I'm not talking about the crash" I snapped "I'm talking about how you've been abusing your daughter."

Laughing slightly, she shook her head. "So that's the latest pack of lies is it? I haven't touched her!"

"I've gave you far too many chances Mel, and every time you lie and betray me." I stood up, threw my bag over my shoulder and moved forwards so that I was close to her face. "Now you've blown it, so if I were you I'd get prepared for a visit from the Police very soon."

Ignoring her pleas, I left the hospital, anger raging throughout me, unaware that was the last time my Sister and I would meet.


End file.
